Police/Sheriff
This page is for general information about the Law Enforcement located in Liberty County. As a Law Enforcement Officer, regardless of rank, your job is to Protect and Serve, and as such specific items such as Police/Sheriff Items such as a Taser or any weapon, are to be used with care, and only in dire situations. Radio The radio is the universal communication tool for Law Enforcement. You can see your own, as well as your peers' messages on the top-left of your screen, where the chatbox would normally be located. By pressing [ Y ] you can pull up a small interface in the bottom-right of your screen, where you can select several premade messages to quickly and efficiently communicate with your peers. These include, but are not limited to: On Scene, Available, Enroute, Give Location, and Requesting Backup. By pressing [ T ] and then [ / ] you can type your own custom messages to transmit to your peers, just don't forget to press [ ENTER ] and then [ T ] once you're done! Equipping Yourself When spawning in as Law Enforcement, you keep your regular skin, as well as you don't acquire a taser, or a Stop Stick (Spikestrip), so let's change this. If you walk up to the nearest locker with uniforms in the spawn room and press [ E ], you get the option to put on uniforms, as a cadet, you may only wear the top option, a regular short sleeve uniform. As an officer or above, you are able to wear a long-sleeved uniform. On the top bar of the pop-up, you can go-to gear, this is where you get your Tasers and Stopsticks. To change the toolbar of your loadout you can press [ ~ ], and adjust as needed, but note that changes to your toolbar don't save when you respawn. Additionally, all items that you equip yourself with, you will respawn with, including your uniform. (NOTE: Your toolbar orientation does not save upon respawning). Acquiring Your Brand New Cruiser! After you equip yourself with a uniform, and items if your rank permits it, you are left without a vehicle. Go out to the parking lot and there will be a pedestal in front of you, when you press [ E ] on the pedestal, you get a slew of options for vehicles, which you must purchase before being able to access. Once you purchase and spawn your brand new Cruiser, you will be automatically teleported inside withing 1-5 seconds. Vehicle HUD and Controls HUD Let's get used to the new UI. In the bottom-center of your screen, you will see the following: A RPM Gauge, Your current gear (Reverse, Gear 1, Gear 2, etc), a Speedometer, and a Fuel Gauge. Keep an eye on your speedometer to stay within the speed limits. Moving on, in the bottom-right of your screen, you will see a black display with several options on it. Under the "Lights" section you will find the following options: CRSE, Rear, and Code 3. "CRSE" puts the outer-most lights on your lightbar constantly operational, and no flashing occurs. In the "Rear" option, your lightbar will flash, but otherwise, nothing else occurs. Finally, the Code 3 option is to be only used for responding to a callout that would request a code 3 response (See Police Codes for more detail), or additionally if you're trying to pull someone over, select Code 3, and blip the subject via Clicking on "Manual" under sirens (See more below), and if they start speeding away, you may turn on your sirens and start a pursuit. Under the "Sirens" section you will find the following options: Auto, Manual, Wail, Yelp, and Prty. The "Auto" option automatically switches between Wail, Yelp, and Prty, without you having to touch any more buttons. The "Manual" Button allows for easy blipping of subjects you wish to pull over. The "Wail" option turns on the Wail siren, the standard type of siren. The "Yelp" and "Prty" options just add different sirens that you can tinker with. Under the "Scene Lights" section you will find the following options: Spotlight, Takedowns, Left Alley, and Right Alley. The "Spotlight" option turns on your spotlight, illuminating the vehicle in front of you. The "Takedowns" option turns on extra lights in the front of your vehicle, just in case the headlights weren't enough. The "Left Alley" and "Right Alley" options turn lights on that shine out to your lefts and rights, incase there is an alley you are next to that you want to illuminate to make sure no one sneaks up on you. Lastly, Under the "Traffic Advisor" section you will find the following options: Left Arrow, Right Arrow, Either Way, and Flash. The "Left Arrow" and "Right Arrow" options, in the shaps of arrows, pointed either left or right, turns on yellow illuminating lights in the rear of your lightbar to direct traffic either left or right. The "Either Way" option, in the shape of a double-sided arrow, turns on yellow illuminating lights in the rear of your lightbar to direct traffic to go around you [ W, S, A, and D] - Forward, Backwards, Left, and Right respectively. [ Q and E ] Left Blinker and Right Blinker respectively. [ G ] Hazard Lights [ P ] Parking Brake [ L ] Headlight [ H ] Horn There is also a siren set of buttons that this thing doesn't know